Stygian Haze
by Lea-Lea the Panda
Summary: Kidnapped at an early age and raised by his kidnappers, this Harry is not what you would expect. But he has grown up in a world of crime and deceit, where obscurity is commonplace, and he will show them just how unpredictable he can be. Future Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

**Author's Note:** I Hope you enjoy this story. I know the Prologue is short, but I am aiming for the chapters to be a lot longer, if you could just be patient. Thanks. x

**Stygian Haze**

_(Stygian_

_Styg·i·an /ˈstɪdʒiən/ [stij-ee-uhn] –adjective_

_1. of or pertaining to the river Styx or to Hades._

_2. dark or gloomy._

_3. infernal; hellish.)_

_(Haze_

_Haze__/heɪz/ Show Spelled [heyz] __–noun _

_1. __an aggregation in the atmosphere of very fine, widely dispersed, solid or liquid particles, or both, giving the air an opalescent appearance that subdues colors. _

_2. __vagueness or obscurity, as of the mind or perception__; confused or vague thoughts, feelings, __etc_)

**-SHSH-**

On the dark October night, the wind made its way leisurely through the town of Little Whinging. It swept through the trees and neatly trimmed hedgerows one after the other. It swept through the newly mown grass. It swept through garden after garden; street after street.

The wind moved over the small bundle of blankets that were placed on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. The slight movement of blankets, and the chill that accompanied the wind on its travels, were enough to wake the small slumbering child wrapped inside the blankets.

He opened his eyes wide, taking in his surroundings silently. The child looked to be approximately a year old. His hair, mostly hidden underneath the blankets, was jet black and already showed signs of being unruly. His eyes were the kind of green that looks too unnaturally bright to be human. There was a scar on his forehead that could only be seen if someone were to look closely, as the placement of both his hair and the blankets mostly obscured it.

A crack sounded in the darkness, startling the child, who started to cry.

"_Silencio_," a voice spoke out of the darkness. The child continued to cry, although he now emitted no sound.

A man stepped out of the darkness and walked with purpose towards number 4. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, clean-shaven with long dark hair, pin straight and tied with a band at the nape of his neck. He wore strange clothes, like that of medieval times. They were dark brown robes with a forest green cloak. He was holding a long thin wooden stick in front of him, as if it was a weapon.

The man reached the child and scooped him up, barely looking at him. He carried the child to the end of the street, the darkness once again enveloping him along with the child. There was another crack and there was no more movement on Privet Drive.

When the morning comes, everybody would go about their normal routines. Nobody would know about the strange goings on that happened the night before. In Scotland, hidden in a castle that normal people wouldn't be able to see, an old man wouldn't know that every plan he had put into place for the child he had left on his aunt's doorstep earlier that night, was now ruined. And that child, Harry Potter, now had a very different future ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for the creature references. Also a quick shout out to the HP Lexicon. Without you, I would be nothing! :) Also, I do not have a beta, but if anyone's offering, I would be grateful! I also appreciate anyone pointing mistakes out to me in reviews so I can change the offence! Thanks xxx

**Warnings: **(I forgot in the prologue. I'm really sorry.) Slash, Violence, Mentions of Slavery

**Chapter 1**

"Harry! Guess who's here!"

The nine-year old boy with dark hair, grown out slightly to cover the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, shot up from his desk where he was working on a puzzle box and ran down the stairs to where his father was shouting from.

"Blaise!" Harry exclaimed, seeing the dark skinned boy stood at the side of his father. Blaise Zabini was a few inches taller than Harry was, with dark skin that was the same as Harry's father's. If someone were to see them, they would think that Alexandre Vincent and Blaise Zabini were father and son. In reality Blaise was Alex's nephew, Blaise's mother being Alex's sister.

Harry rushed forwards and hugged Blaise. The other boy squeezed him tightly in return. They had not seen each other in six months. Despite being best friends, they did not see each other as often as they would hope. Blaise's mother disapproved of what Alex did and where he lived, and Alex disapproved of the way she moved through man after man, sparing no thought for the effect it would have on her son.

Harry and Blaise first met when they had been two years old. Adrienne had been preparing to get rid of Blaise's father and didn't want Blaise to be around when she did, so she shipped him off to her brother's.

It was very difficult to get to where Harry and his father lived. Even Harry was unsure where it was. He just knew it _was._ It was called The Styx. It was a small town that you could only get in and out of if your blood already resided within. Newcomers had to go through several trials, testing whether they were trustworthy – or as trustworthy as you could hope from the kind of people who used The Styx – and swear an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal the secrets of any place or person within. They would then have blood taken from them and stored within the vaults of Stygian Haze. Stygian Haze was a huge multi-storey building in the centre of The Styx. It was the epicentre of organised crime for the Wizarding World. And it was here that Harry lived.

Harry could kind of understand why Adrienne didn't like Blaise spending too much time here.

"I've got you a present," Blaise grinned. "Happy Birthday." He handed Harry a rectangular present, wrapped in colourful paper with pictures of dragons flying around.

Harry eagerly took the present and opened it there and then, shoving the paper in his father's direction. He soon finished opening the present and read the title of the book within.

"_Speculating the Species: A Guide to the Unknown Realms of Magical Beasts, by Newt Scamander and Xenophilius Lovegood." _Harry looked up. "Thank you!" he beamed. "I was looking for a copy of this!"

"You and your creature fascination," Alex rolled his eyes fondly, vanishing the leftover paper Harry had thrust at him with a flick of his wand.

"I can't help it! They're interesting," Harry explained, as he had many times.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex grinned. "So what do you two have planned for today?"

Blaise and Harry looked at each other and, as one, looked back at Alex.

"Well..." Harry began. "We were wondering..."

"If it was ok..." Blaise inserted.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "If we could maybe... gointothemarket?" he finished quickly.

Alex paused, processing that last part. "You want to go into the market?" he frowned. "Boys, you know how dangerous that could be. Besides, you remember what happened last time..."

"We promise not to bring another Crup/Dragon hybrid home," Harry insisted. "Please?" he wheedled.

Alex sighed. "Ok."

The boys cheered.

"But," Alex interrupted. The boys faces fell. "I'm assigning Kael and Tiberius to your detail."

There was instant protestation. "What?" "No!" "Why them?" "They're no fun!"

"They're the best bodyguards I have and since I am busy today and can't accompany you, they will be your protection," he interrupted again.

The boys groaned a bit more before sighing in resignation.

"Good," Alex smiled. "Now go and get ready. I'll get Kael and Tiberius."

"Thank you father!" Harry grinned, dashing up the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Alex," Blaise agreed, before following his friend.

Alex shook his head in amusement before heading to his office. He wasn't sure whether or not he was just being paranoid, but he had a funny feeling the day wasn't going to end well.

**-SHSH-**

The Styx Market was the main attraction of The Styx. People came from all over the world because it sold the world's largest collection of black market goods. The stalls were forever changing, an endless stream. And in the very centre was the Slavery Ring.

The Slavery Ring was a giant ring of copper, enchanted so that the slaves could not leave until their copper armbands were removed. The Slaves were mostly Muggle children. Some Muggle towns that wanted a good reputation paid the leader of the Stygian Haze to 'keep their town clean'. This meant any homeless were immediately the property of Stygian Haze. They also swept through the big cities, taking what they needed. Sometimes orphanages were raided, memories modified. But they always got what they needed. Dark Wizards loved Muggle slaves. They were cheaper than house elves and a lot easier to scare. Of course they were illegal in the Wizarding World, but as long as the slaves were hidden around respectable company, who cared?

Harry and Blaise loved walking around the market. Because it was forever changing, they got to take in the sights while finding their favourite stalls. For Harry, this was the Magical Creature stall. The vendor was called Marcus and he had a soft spot for Harry, always letting him touch the less dangerous creatures. He made sure that the dangerous beasts were out of the way. He liked his head where it was and if Harry got hurt, Marcus knew that removing said head would be the least Harry's father would do.

Harry dragged Blaise away from the stall of children's toys. Most of them were dangerous and it was no wonder they were on the black market.

"How come we _always_ find that stall?" Blaise moaned, looking back at it. "Most of the time we never see the same stall twice. But that's _every__ time!"_

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's because the vendor keeps an Erkling in the cage behind the curtain. Erklings attract children to eat them."

"Oh," sighed Blaise.

They found Marcus's stand between an Apothecary stand and a Tarot reader. Marcus's face lit up when he saw the boys approach, followed by their bodyguards.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd come by soon, Mr Vincent!" Marcus beamed. "And Mr Zabini, it's good to see you again!"

"Hi!" the boys said in unison.

"I've got something that might interest you, Mr Vincent. I got it a couple of days ago. Do you want to see?"

Harry grinned. "You know I do."

Marcus pulled back the curtain behind him, showing the four what was behind it.

"Is that..." Harry said, his eyes wide.

"A Re'em," Marcus confirmed. "Finally managed to track one down near the border of Canada."

The oxen-like creature pawed impatiently at the cage walls, the light glinting off its golden hide.

Blaise looked at Harry. "Are you going to explain what it is, or do I have to ask?"

"It's basically a giant ox, but its blood gives the drinker immense strength. They're really rare," harry said, unable to take his eyes off the creature.

"I've been unable to bleed him as of yet," Marcus sighed. "But when I do, I have a really good deal with the apothecary next door."

Harry looked over. There was currently a tall man with dark hair leaning over, examining the Unicorn blood. As if sensing he was being watched, the man turned his head and his eyes locked with Harry's. The man's dark fathomless eyes widened to almost comical proportions and he stood straight.

"Potter?" he spat, staring to walk over.

Tiberius and Kael immediately sprung into action. Tiberius pushed himself in between the man and Harry and Kael took out a piece of mirror and spoke to it.

"Boss, we've got a situation."

A moment later, a figure appeared with a crack to the left of Harry, making him jump. The figure was dressed in rich black robes and held a staff of pale carved wood in one hand. He assessed the situation within seconds and stepped around Tiberius and came to a stop in front of the man. By now, a small crowd had formed. People had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"H-Hades?" the man stammered, seeming to shrink in front of the tall figure in front of him.

"Yes," the figure spoke, cruelly. "You know the rules, Severus Snape. You took the Unbreakable Vow. You know that you cannot speak a word of what you have seen here. You will leave my son be."

"Your... Your son?" Snape seemed to be trying to get his head around this idea.

"Yes, Snape. My son. He will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years. Now that you know who he is, I expect you to be wary. If any harm befalls my son, it will be on your own head. Do you understand?"

Snape nodded briskly, looking as if he wanted to run away as far as he could get. Hades had that effect on people, especially if you threatened him or anything of his. He was in charge of the whole Styx organisation. You didn't go against Hades. It just wasn't done. He had hundreds of people working for him. He knew unsavoury people. He could make you disappear. Or worse.

"Go, Snape," Hades growled.

Snape did what any sensible person would have done in his situation. He turned tail and ran.

Alex turned to see two questioning nine year old eyes looking at him. He sighed.

"I think it's time we had a chat, Harry."

**-SHSH-**


End file.
